Geode
"Strike with a clod of earth." Location Psynergy to reveal this Djinni, then use the Lift Psynergy gained late in the game to access it.]]Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Geode is hidden within the lower left part of Atteka Inlet where the boulder is, and to have it appear you need to cast the Cyclone Psynergy - but to get to it, you need the Lift Psynergy, which you only get as part of the inventory of Isaac's party when they join Felix's party late in The Lost Age. In Geode's case in particular, though, it can be acquired very shortly after the reunion takes place because the game's plot progression dictates you go from Contigo to Atteka Inlet right away. So, before going to the screen where your ship is, fetch Geode in the pictured area. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Geode is automatically acquired in a cutscene late in the game. In the palace in Yamata City, when you approach the sleeping Himi while the Third Eye item from Warrior's Hill is in your inventory, story-relevant cutscenes transpire that result in Himi permanently joining your party. She brings with her this Djinni along with five other Djinn - Buckle, Clover, Magnet, Pepper, and Swift. Description When set, it increases base HP by 12 and base Attack by 6. When Geode's battle effect is used, the entire background suddenly rolls itself up into a 3D-sphere, and a holographic image of a Venus Djinni propels it into the target, where the sphere detonates in a humongous, 3D explosion before the background reappears. It deals a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack increased by 90% - the highest consistent damage multiplier of all Djinn, and much greater than the damage multipliers of its otherwise similar counterparts Flint and Echo. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Geode is one of the most well-known and often used Djinn in the game, both for extremely strong yet reliable damage output and for the elaborate visual attached to it. It should be used by a Venus Adept for optimized damage; however, don't have it attached to the Venus Adept equipped with the Sol Blade easily found at the end of the game, for that deals a consistent damage multiplier of x3 every time it is Unleashed, and the chance it can Unleash its effect when the user physically attacks can easily be optimized by equipment such as the Valkyrie Mail and Hyper Boots. Geode would never be used by an Adept that can deal a far stronger Megiddo unleash every turn, so it should instead go to the other Venus Adept where it can allow that Adept to deal bursts of damage relatively comparable to the Sol Blade-wielder. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Geode remains one of the most consistently powerful late-game attacks, and its value as an attack that always deals 90% additional damage is increased in Dark Dawn. This is because one of the main methods the party has otherwise for dealing strong damage to single targets, Unleashing with weapons, has become less consistent and more randomized due to the changes with the Unleash mechanics - even some of the strongest weapons end up having average damage multipliers lower than what Geode offers. Though, since Matthew's Sol Blade will still usually out-power Geode when it Unleashes, it may not be a good idea to have this Set on Matthew, because Geode would end up unused if Matthew is attacking with the Sol Blade and Unleashing the more powerful Megiddo and Centurion attacks. Geode can be a highly powerful offensive option on any of the other Adepts that can become the Chaos Lord, a high-attack-power class that requires Venus Djinn like Geode to be Set on them. Its damage will be optimized if it is set on Tyrell as a Chaos Lord with the Darksword equipped. The Darksword has the highest base attack rating increase of any weapon in the game, which Geode's damage multiplier will work well off of. And yet, despite all this, Geode may no longer be the most powerful attack Djinni in the game. That honor probably belongs to the Venus Djinni Chain, whose attack is equivalent to the total of all of your currently active party members performing a normal physical attack on the target at the same time. With four party members alive, even if some of your party members are not powerful with their physical strikes, the four-strikes-in-one that Chain causes will most likely add up to be stronger than Geode by a potentially wide margin. How much stronger Chain will be than Geode depends on how high the total Attack ratings of all four currently battling Adepts are, of course. Name Origin A Geode is a rock found deep within the earth. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn